The Mind - FNAF
by dersitePrince
Summary: Foxy has spiralled into a bit of depression. However, there's a silver lining behind it all. Maybe he has a chance, maybe he doesn't. He just wants to have something to hold onto; a bit of hope, if you will. Hopefully he comes out on top...
1. Chapter 1

Foxy awoke next to a girl he barely even knew. Yet, he chose to engage her in sexual interaction. He regretted last night more than anything, as it'd been a waste of time and money. It didn't make him feel happy, it only worsened his sadness. And now he had to pay for it all. He promised himself he'd never enter this game again. He felt more empty inside after that moment, and he had to live with it.

In truth, he only wanted someone, _anyone_ , to interact with. He'd closed himself off from the rest of society. Even his ex-girlfriend, he lost her because he stopped caring. It was a game he wanted to enter again, but couldn't find the strength to do so. However, his first thought shouldn't have been to go and hire a prostitute. That wasn't even his first mistake.

After what he'd once called his "friends," had completely torn him down, he had a difficult time building himself back up. In particular, it'd been Bonnie that had broken him. The pure hatred in his words and tone that night had drove Foxy over the edge. However, it was that, on top of the countless years of social isolation he had to endure by all three of them. He didn't want to feel left out anymore, so he left to the real world to make friends. And indeed he had! Until, of course, he just stopped caring. Life caught up with him, and he couldn't find much motivation to continue moving forward.

He slowly became more distant towards his girlfriend especially, and she eventually just left. No warning, nothing face-to-face, just a text message. It wasn't until a few months later – where his now – that he started trying again. He needed a bit of time. Time no one wanted to give him.

He felt the woman next to him slowly stir. Her name was Bonny, which made Foxy feel even more disgusted with himself. She was so much like Bonny, at least from what he could tell, and he _hated_ Bonnie more than any of the others.

"So, how much?" Foxy asked glumly.

"I'll let you get off cheap this time. A hundred should do," she replied.

It was still a tremendous price, in Foxy's mind. She hadn't even satisfied him in the slightest. But, he supposed that's why he got off cheap. That, or she was only doing it because it was his first time.

That thought rang in his mind. He'd had sex for the first time with a hooker, and that was sad. He sighed.

He handed over the money without question, and laid back down, a somber look on his face. He couldn't fathom the fact that he'd done it for the first time last night with someone like _that._ He regretted every decision last night.

He couldn't even blame the stupid mistake on intoxication. It'd been his own idea, and that only added to the self-loathing. He began to tear up, knowing that he'd never have a proper friend. And any one he did end up making would just go away one day, and he'd be all alone again.

Bonny took notice, but walked out the door anyways. She'd have to repay him somehow _other_ than discounting him. She felt for him, and it'd also been the best job of her career so far. Admittedly, she'd probably see some more satisfying guys out there, some even more so than he, but she still felt a need to tell him. She wasn't about to be blunt, be she couldn't keep quiet.

But it wouldn't matter either way to Foxy. He knew who he was, and he could never get rid of that. The attraction that was always out-of-order, the one _no one_ would come near without some benefit from it. He just wanted attention, something he never received, and most likely would never see again.

He shouldn't have let her go. He should've fought through his aching heart. But, he crumbled under the pressure, and he knew what he had to do. He had to find her and apologize.

She was all he ever thought about ever since. He would never stop thinking of her. Right now? Her. Yesterday morning? Her. Even last night? Her, her, her.

He felt total emptiness inside, something he hadn't felt since he left his so called "friends."

He heard the door shut, and that startled him into awareness. He immediately curled up, reeling from all the past experiences he had. His previously happy memories were now ridden with sadness, knowing what he'd lost. Even if he could've somehow saved the relationship, he doubted it would've lasted. He knew she never really thought of him highly but the once, and was willing to fall head-over-heels for him if he wanted it. He couldn't take that. He wanted someone who wouldn't act, and would actually care about him.

But, at least it'd been _someone_. Previously, he hadn't even had that. And now, he had nothing. He was broken, and he couldn't shake the feeling of worthlessness. She'd broken it off because of him. _He_ was the one to hire a hooker. A lot of these thoughts still dumbfounded him. He couldn't even believe himself, it was so out-of-character.

He sighed again, the silence of the hotel room a suffocating experience. He was unsure of where to go from here. He didn't feel like eating or going out to enjoy the day. He was just ready to be done. He wanted to go back to sleep, and wake up in a time where nobody knew him, so he could be someone new. He heard a knock on his door and he groaned. He didn't want to open it. He just wanted to be alone.

But the knock occurred again, signifying that it wasn't the maids. He begrudgingly pulled himself from the bed, and sluggishly waded to the door. He opened the door slowly, to see Bonny at the door. He wondered why she was here. She did her job – albeit, not very well – what more did she want? She got paid, he got sex, what more was there?

"Hey, um, I know you think things kinda suck right now…" Bonny said.

"In the short of it, I guess," Foxy replied.

"But, just know I've been there. I know what you're going through."

"You have no fucking idea what I'm going through," Foxy tried weakly to protest.

"I guess, but, I figured I'd at least let you know that you did well last night. And, that's why I let you off cheap…"

At that point Foxy shut the door in her face. He didn't want to hear it. He wanted a friend, not sex tips. They were useless to him if he had no one to do it with. He just wanted to disappear into nothingness, and be forgotten. It was better that way. He might be hurting, but no one else was hostile. He flopped on the bed before feeling the need to sob into a pillow. And, he did so.

He cried without stop. He wanted his old life back, his girlfriend, his friends. He understood he made mistakes, and he would never make them again. But, that was irrelevant. It wouldn't bring back his girlfriend, it wouldn't bring back his friends. It wouldn't do anything for him.

He hated himself, and he pretty much would from now until death. Which, he wished wasn't so far away. He could end it himself, but he could never bring it to that. He always had to hold onto some hope he wouldn't die alone. Unlikely it would turn out, but that was something he couldn't lose. Hope. He supposed he'd spend today by himself, but tomorrow he'd go to try and repair damaged relationships.

But for now he needed alone time. That's what he'd said months ago, and it'd gotten him nowhere. He just wallowed in self-pity. He should've tried harder to make friends, to maintain his relationships. But, he didn't. He felt as if he didn't have any to uphold. He'd been an idiot, and expected her to have the patience to deal with him.

* * *

After that day, he was having a hard time mustering up the courage to brave the place he once called his home to mend relationships. He swung the doors open, making sure to be here before the night guard left. But, there was no guard here. Boxes were packed, and everything was much more spacious. He couldn't even find Balloon Boy.

He went to Kid's Cove, a place he once hated. Until he'd met his best friend. But she was not there. He turned the whole pizzeria upside down just looking for _her_. The main three were onstage as normal, but he imagined they'd be packed up eventually. This franchise always moved around, specifically this single location, or, these _locations_. He left the pizzeria, his head hung low. He couldn't believe she wasn't even there, and she was the main one he came for.

When he returned to the hotel, he'd received a visitor. A girl with white hair stood outside his door, waiting on something.

"M-Mangle?" He stuttered out.

"Foxy," Mangle replied. She refused to meet his eyes.

"What's going on at the pizzeria?" Foxy asked.

"They're shutting it down. They're gonna scrap us," Mangle replied.

"Th-that's terrible!"

"Yeah. Anyways, I'll see you never," Mangle said glumly.

"W-wait, I-I need to tell you something…" Foxy said.

"And that is…?"

"I- I still love you. I can't stop thinking about you. W-would you ever consider taking me back?"

"Foxy, there's something I've been holding back, and I guess now is a good time to tell you. I- I never _truly_ loved you. I mean – don't get me wrong – you're a great guy, and an amazing friend. But, I just never really felt that way. I'm sorry. I'm gonna go get scrapped now."

"B-but Mangle… I couldn't live with myself if you were scrapped. I feel like this is my fault."

"Foxy, it's not your fault. It's mine, actually. Only a week ago, I caused the biggest disaster in the history of the franchise. Onlookers have named it The Bite of '87. I deserve this."

"Mangle, no. You don't deserve this kind of punishment. Everyone makes mistakes."

Mangle was tearing up.

"I bit someone's frontal lobe clean off, Foxy! I deserve all the punishment in the world!" Mangle yelled.

"B-but no one deserves to be scrapped. To feel unnecessary. To feel unloved." The last part made Foxy's heart twinge. He was describing his own feelings.

"Foxy, are you okay?" Mangle asked.

"Y-yeah. I guess," Foxy lied.

"Foxy, if you need someone to be there for you, I will be."

"N-no. I-I'm fine. I-it's just hard to say good-bye to my only friend."

Mangle hesitated a second before running off, somewhere Foxy would never see her again.

He began to tear up once more as he saw his friend go straight to her demise. He couldn't bear to stand there any longer. He went into his hotel room, flopping on the bed. He rolled over onto his left, looking out the window. The sky was dark, and he should be asleep. But, he couldn't close his eyes.

Every time he tried, more images of Mangle flashed through his mind. He would never let go, seeing as she was his only real friend. Sure, Freddy and Chica would defend him against Bonnie, but that was it. Other than that, they showed no sympathy for him. He felt a connection to Mangle. She felt empathetic for him, and he knew that. Each suffered through social isolation and verbal abuse by their coworkers.

But, he ended up asleep. Somehow.

* * *

At around seven in the morning he awoke to a knock on his door. He got up quickly and opened it, seeing Mangle on the other side. He stared at her. She looked ashamed of herself, and wouldn't meet Foxy's gaze.

"I- I'm sorry. I probably scared you terribly, and I feel bad for that. I realized I didn't want to be scrapped, and, you were right. Everyone makes mistakes," Mangle admitted. "A-and, I felt too compelled to come back. After what you said, I know what you're going through. You spoke from experience when you said no one should feel unloved. And, I hate myself for giving you that false pretense. I u-understand if you don't wish to forgive me."

"Mangle, I could never not forgive you. You're an amazing person for making me feel that way, even just for a little bit. I still feel loved, because I have a friend like you that would go out of her way to make me happy."

Mangle smiled and blushed lightly at Foxy's compliment.

"C'mon. You know I'm _terrible_ ," Mangle stated.

"I'm serious! You're really great, even if you don't think you are. I will always love you, no matter what."

Mangle's face reddened more.

"S-stop. You're making me feel guilty, now."

"How so?"

"I feel bad about leaving you, now," Mangle admitted.

"There's no need to feel bad. Hell, I probably shouldn't've forced it so hard."

"Maybe… But, uh, can I come in?"

"Sure. I guess, since you have no place to stay now that the pizzeria's closing, maybe you'd wanna crash here for awhile?"

"Sounds fun," Mangle said cheerily.

* * *

 **2231 Words**

 **I had a helluva lotta fun writing this. I mean, I was listening on and off to FNAF songs writing this, and I just got vibe after vibe for it. So, sorry if it's all over the place. The main two I listened to we "Break My Mind," and "It's Time to Die Remade," both by DAGames. I absolutely fucking love their songs. They give me life. Anyways, I will upload more related to this sort of AU, but that's after the next story/update thing. ALBTU Remastered is on hold at the moment, as I have much more vibe to work on FNAF. I'm not saying Undertale is dead to me, I just feel more compelled to work on FNAF. Either way, the next story/update will be related to FNAF, as well, so keep an eye out for that.**

 **Another thing, writing is taking much longer now, as vibes aren't coming as easily. But, I'm still writing. In fact, I have another** _ **bigger**_ **Foxy-related story in the works that I will upload all at once. And, I'm doing more with most used human AU soon, so that'll be fun. I'm going to re-read The Golden Ages and see if I can find the vibes to finish the final three chapters soon. See all you amazing dudes later, peace out.**

 ****BOMBS AWAY****


	2. Chapter 2

Foxy woke in the midst of the darkness, tangled in sheets and in a cold sweat. He tossed and turned a bit before managing to untangle himself from the bedding, and dressed himself. He made sure he had a keycard before he left the hotel room quietly, being sure not to wake Mangle.

He had to have some fresh air, the night being too dense for him to sleep properly. He went downstairs and out the door, not caring who he woke after he got out of his hotel room.

He didn't want Mangle worrying about him. He couldn't handle herself getting head-over-heels worried about him, over a simple time away now and again. It wasn't like he was going out and getting wasted.

But, in truth, the world had been weighing on him lately. He found himself questioning more things, contemplating death.

iiWhat's my purpose? Why am I here? I am worthless. Would it be so bad to just slit my throat? Would anyone actually care?ii and similar thoughts rang in his head constantly.

He stared up at the moon and the stars, wondering what it would be like to not care. To just go through life, not knowing he'd die. And one day, just drop dead, and everyone would move on. The human condition was a subject he thought about constantly. He almost never stopped thinking about it nowadays. Before, it was minor. But now, it was starting to get out of hand.

He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking back inside. He went back up to his room, and shut the door quietly, being careful not to wake- *click*

The lights in the room flicked on, and Mangle stood at the switch, a look of disappointment on her face.

"Foxy, where did you go?" Mangle asked.

"Nowhere. Just outside," Foxy replied.

"And, why?"

"Couldn't sleep, needed some space, a number of reasons."

"Hmm. Well, would you mind sitting down and explaining?"

"Are you not tired at this hour?" Foxy asked, in attempt to change the subject.

"Nice try. Sit down," Mangle said, pushing him onto the bed, and sitting down next to him. "Why did you leave?"

Foxy sighed. "There's been a lot on my mind lately, and I'm not so sure of how to deal with it all..."

"Can you give me an example."

Foxy broke eye contact. "I- I've been contemplating death, mostly," he admitted.

Mangle looked at him with a face of worry. "Foxy... A-Are you okay? I-Is it me? Am- am I not doing a good job at keeping you happy?" Mangle asked, distraught.

"No, I've just- I've been wondering why I'm here. Why I exist. I serve no purpose. I'm worthless," Foxy said sombrely.

Mangle swallowed hard. "Foxy, y-you're not worthless. Not to me, anyways. I-I think you're a great friend, and, I don't know what I'd do without you," she said, in attempt to bring her friend out of his dark mindset.

"Thanks, but, that doesn't change my mind. The others always called me worthless, my creators deemed me as worthless, and I've never been shown much love. I've always been mostly hated, and it will always remain that way. No one cares, so why should I?"

"Foxy- y-you're words are breaking my heart. How long have you felt this way?"

"For as long as I can remember. I mean, while we were dating, I felt happy, and this feeling felt gone from within me. Now, it's the worst it's ever been. I've always thought about how much everyone would care if I was dead. And, I came the conclusion that no one would care at all."

"That's not true! I would care immensely! I would sob myself to sleep every night if that happened."

"Heh, you'd probably forget I existed within a week."

"N-no... I can't believe you would think that. Do you really think I'm just here because I have something to gain?"

"You have shelter, you got away from being scrapped, you have food, water, anything you need. Why would you need me now?"

"Because you're my friend! The only friend I've ever truly trusted more than anyone!"

"But, what other reasons to I have for continuing, other than you?"

"I-" Mangle interrupted herself. She couldn't think of anything. He was right. "Foxy, is this because you still have feelings for me?"

"N-no," he stuttered in reply.

"Please, Foxy, be honest."

"I am."

"No you aren't. You still have feelings for me," Mangle stated, scooting closer.

Foxy scooted in the opposite direction. "Mangle, these feelings have only manifested from the day I realised I existed. You used to make me feel happy, and all fluttery inside. But, now, I just feel empty. Soulless."

"Foxy, you have a soul. You're compassionate, you care for your friends, you want your friends to be happy above anything. What changed?"

"Mangle, can I share a secret with you?"

"Anything, Foxy."

"You remember the day I went back to the pizzeria to try and find you?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, the previous night, out of desperation, I hired a hooker."

"Wh-wha?"

"Yeah."

"Why in hell would you ever do that?"

"I was desperate. I couldn't stop thinking about you, the breakup, and it just all hit me at once. At first, I didn't care. It wasn't until that night that it hit me; I'd lost the most perfect girl in the world. I called you multiple times, but you didn't answer. I tried everything to forget you, but it didn't work. As a last resort, I hired her, hoping sex could bring me satisfaction and closure. But, boy was I wrong. It was one of the most unsatisfying experiences of my life."

"Foxy, you know it just got to the point where it was ridiculous we were holding up."

"I know, but I just couldn't stop regretting that I'd pushed you away; that I lost you because of my stupidity."

"That doesn't mean you should go and waste money to forget. That was something worse than developing a drinking habit."

"I don't care. I guess, I do still have feelings for you. Even after that experience, I still miss you. Want you. Need you."

"Foxy, you know I don't feel that way, right?"

"Yes! And it's heartbreaking just to know that I'm here for nothing! I already told you I still have feelings for you, and you said you don't feel the same way! So why the hell am I still pushing forward?! What point is there?!" Foxy outburst, standing up.

"Foxy, you might wake-"

"I don't care who the fuck I wake!"

"You still might wanna-"

"No, Mangle! I will not quiet down! I am about on the verge of being ready to fucking hang myself right now!"

"Foxy, would it help if I went out with you again?"

"No, it wouldn't," Foxy said, as he crashed. He teared up, the droplets slowly sliding down his cheeks. "It wouldn't help. You don't love me, and I know that. So why would you go out with me to say you love me, when I already know you don't?"

"Foxy, calm-"

"I can't calm down Mangle. Because, I know one day, I'm going to die. I'm going to die alone, and no one will know. No one will remember me, and no one will care. I'll lay in my home and rot, no one ever bothering to check up on me. And that's a scary thought. To know everything I do is meaningless. To know everything that happens to me doesn't effect anything other than my feelings."

"Foxy, nothing you do is meaningless. You fixed me, and we became great friends because of it. You saved me from getting scrapped, because you told me "everyone makes mistakes." Was that another underlying message? Did you feel like a mistake then?"

Foxy looked at Mangle. "I've always felt like a mistake," he replied.

"Foxy, you aren't a mistake," Mangle said in attempt to console him.

"Yes I am. You should just leave. You'd be much better on your own."

"Foxy, I doubt that."

He heaved. "You know it's true. You know I'm just holding you back. I've seen the way you look at me. That expression you give me. There's something you want to do. And I'm standing in your way."

"That is not true!" Mangle yelled.

"Heh. Sure it isn't."

"I can't believe you right now! You're making this big deal out of not caring, and wallowing in self-pity!"

"Me?!" He stood, as if to intimidate Mangle with his height. "You're the one who asked me to come out and say what I've been thinking! You started this conversation!"

"It doesn't matter! You should talked to someone about these thoughts, let someone help you!"

"I didn't tell anyone because I knew they wouldn't care! You're the only person I know who cares about my well-being! And you're making a big deal about how I've felt my whole damn life!"

"It doesn't matter! You should've gone to a therapist or something!"

"I don't appreciate you trying to control me like a mother!"

"I swear to God, Foxy! I'm trying to help you!"

"Help me, my ass!"

"At least I'm trying to do something about this!"

At that point, Foxy'd had the last straw. He pushed Mangle into the opposing wall and held his hands against her windpipe. She gasped for air, and clawed weakly at his hands.

"Foxy," she gasped.

Foxy looked at her face slowly turning purple before he reeled his hands back, covering his face with them. He couldn't believe what he'd just attempted. He felt disgusted with himself. He fell to his knees, the tears slipping from his eyes.

* * *

Mangle fell to the floor, sitting there for a moment, rubbing her throat. She watched as Foxy fell to his hands and knees on the carpets. The tears fell from his face, leaving a wet spot on the carpet. His golden eyes held a look of guilt and remorse.

His usually vibrant, long red hair had now become dull. As if it changed with his emotions.

He got up and ran from the scene, not caring who he woke nor who ran after him. He just ran wherever his legs carried him, never slowing down. He eventually ended up in the park, a place he was often located. He quickly climbed a nearby tree - something he was quite good at - and laid up in a branch.

It was his true silence, his true alone time. He wasn't always necessarily alone, but he felt that way. No one thought to look up in the trees.

He breathed heavily, but covered his mouth the instant he heard Mangle's voice.

"Foxy?!" She called. She feared he would get attacked in an alleyway, and never come home. Or just stay out here on his own.

She couldn't bear the thought of him running away and never returning. The thought of losing her best friend forever cut deep. She cared about him, and wanted him to be safe.

However, he felt like he should just leave the earth completely. He didn't want to be here. He didn't ask to be here. He didn't want to weigh Mangle - or anyone else, for that matter - down. He felt like a terrible friend. He'd dared to put his hands to her throat from anger. He could've killed her, had he not gotten control of himself.

That thought sickened him. Murdering his best friend. He wanted Mangle to be around so long as she was available, but he knew she'd eventually move on. Forget about him. Not care anymore. Then he'd be alone. He dreaded the day Mangle got a new boyfriend.

He let a tear roll down his face and hit the ground below. He didn't want to think anymore. He just wanted to shut off his brain.

* * *

Mangle eventually gave up. She sat beneath a tree, leaning on it to rest. She'd ran around all night trying to find the dastardly fox, but to no avail. It wasn't a big city, but it was no small suburb, either. She could spend weeks, maybe even months looking for him. She didn't have that kind of time. She had to hope that one day he got over himself and came home.

She felt a small water droplet drop on her head. She thought she imagined it, as it was not supposed to rain. But then she felt another, and another.

She braved to look up, and she mentally slapped herself. He was above her all along. She felt so dumb for not thinking of that - after all, Foxy likes to climb.

She began to shimmy up the back of the tree, coming up behind Foxy. He sat there, staring at nothing. She looked at him as he cried silently. She felt bad for him, and wondered what he was thinking about.

She crawled to a branch above him, and swung down by her knees, hanging upside-down. She looked at him, and smiled. He look scared to death.

"Mangle, what the hell?! You don't just scare people like that!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Sorry. I just wanted to 'drop in' and surprise you a bit," Mangle stated. "Foxy, what's truly wrong? Why did you run away?"

"After I took my hands away, I felt like a monster. Nobody should ever threaten to kill someone, much less, make an effort to try. I just let my emotions control my actions far too much. I- I'm sorry if I scared you on more than one occasion," he apologised.

"Foxy, it's okay. Just, don't ever run away again, okay?" Mangle asked with a weak smile on her face.

Foxy's expression darkened. "I- I was thinking the complete opposite," he admitted. "I was thinking that I should just find a different place to live. After all, I feel kinda awkward living with someone that dumped me."

"Foxy, please don't. You're my best - and only - friend. I don't want you to feel like I don't want you around."

"I don't want myself around you. I guess it's not really me feeling uncomfortable, it's that- I worry about you. I don't want to lose you, and I feel like if I did, it would be my own fault."

"Foxy, just- come home. I don't want to lose you either, but I feel like if you move away, I've already lost you."

* * *

Mangle and Foxy returned to their hotel room - which they should've moved into a house or apartment by this point in time - and no more discussion took place. Foxy just silently curled up in bed and went to sleep, Mangle sitting down on the opposing bed.

She sighed. She knew Foxy was hurting on the inside, but he wouldn't listen to her. He wouldn't listen to her when she said he had friends. But, she supposed he was right. He only had one friend. None of the others of his era gave a shit about him. She was unsure of how to console him. She wanted to show him that he was loved, but she had no idea on how to go about doing it.

She eventually gave up, and turned out the lamp. She swung her legs up onto the bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

Foxy eventually woke, in the midst of the darkness, tangled in sheets and in a cold sweat. He tossed and turned a bit before managing to untangle himself from the bedding. He made sure he had a keycard before he began to leave the hotel room, being sure not to wake Mangle.

He stopped for a second, before opening the door. Something seemed oddly familiar about this. He looked back at the sleeping body of Mangle, and rethought his decision to sneak out again. It was almost four in the morning. He should be asleep. Yet, here he was, standing in the doorway, on his way out. He sighed. He laid the keycard down on the counter, where it belonged, and crawled into the same bed as Mangle.

He smiled weakly, the thought still nagged at him that this was wrong, that he should go back to his own bed, but he ignored that thought. For once, he didn't let instinct control him. He was ready to break free, and be someone new. Though, he needed a bi of work before that could truly take place. But, he was fine with this.

* * *

 **2,756 Words**

 **HO-LY SHIT! Here's a story I NEVER thought would be updated. Fucking hell, man. This chapter took well over what felt like two weeks to produce, when in reality it was only one. I am burnt-out after that! There will be about five chapters, each taking roughly a week or so (or whenever I get to it). So, be on the lookout for those. If you enjoyed this, leave a review. If you wanna see more, follow this story. If you wanna see similar content, follow me. If there's any way I can improve, leave a review.**

 **Peace, out my matees. ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Um, so, I just _had_ to get _something_ out on Sister Location's release date. Where I am, I am currently one and a half hours from losing my chance. So, WIN! Sorry for the short chapter, just wasn't feeling this one. Next one _will_ be better.**

* * *

It was from the moment of realisation only a couple weeks prior, that Foxy knew everything _had_ to change. He had to stop thinking so much about the future, about futility. He had to enjoy life a bit more. He only had so much of it to live.

He felt his time grow shorter with every passing second. Recently, the new-but-still-old pizzeria had shut down. Not that it came as a surprise. But, he felt something stirring within him from that moment. He knew _something_ was going to happen. He just had no idea _what_.

He and Mangle now got out more. They saw a lot of what the city had to offer, and even ventured slightly outside of the city. He felt a lot happier. However, he began to think about a permanent home. Currently, they'd been just staying in a hotel.

He thought more and more about it, and eventually decided to start saving for it. He was getting closer to ready with every business day. That excited him.

He'd recently taken notice Mangle had been subtly changing, as well. Though it wasn't in a good way, nor a bad way. Just changing. She talked to him more, opened up to him. She'd talk to him for hours on her opinions on random things, and just her feelings in general. Lately she'd taken interest in another friend she'd made.

From what he'd gathered, his name was Samuel. And, from what Foxy'd heard, he sounded perfect for Mangle.

He was good with computers, a bit artistic, and cared about his friends.

She'd rant on, and on about Samuel for long periods of time to Foxy. He felt special to be one of the people who was pertinent to her personal love life. He was glad to feel that bonding trust between them. However, he never really wore his heart on his sleeve.

He would never talk to her about his feelings, or argue his opinions. He missed Mangle, in terms of a loving sort of way. He'd gone originally to attempt to win her over again, and he still wanted her. He didn't speak to other girls. He knew Mangle was perfect for him, no matter how much she'd say otherwise.

* * *

One morning, he crawled out of bed begrudgingly. He hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night, but did so anyways. He didn't bother changing out of his nightshirt. He merely slipped on some jeans and combed his always messy, dark red hair.

He sat on the bed opposite Mangle, watching her chest rise and fall as she slept. He smiled, knowing his friend was happy. That was really all he could ever ask for. Her white hair almost covered her eyes, and she looked beautiful. He couldn't shake the feeling of near-perfection that radiated from her. He loved her more than his own life.

He took a deep breath, and exhaled. He watched as Mangle turned over in bed, not waking from slumber. It was these moments he cherished. Where he could just enjoy simple things in life. He had really really tried to recognise these, up until lately. And he was glad Mangle had changed his mind. Granted, the dark thoughts were still had, though infrequently.

He remembered back when they were dating, and he forgot all about current moment. His yellow eyes glazed over, and his expression went blank.

He'd felt so happy then. Happier than ever. Why did it have to end? Why couldn't he bring himself to ask her again? Was it because he was afraid of screwing up? Why was he afraid? Mangle trusted him like no one else, and he, her. So what gave?

Maybe it was the fact he couldn't shake the old names he'd been called. 'Useless,' 'worthless,' 'unlovable,' and so many more. He shouldn't let that stop him, though.

 _Pull yourself together,_ he thought. _That's all changed._

Mangle's eyelids slowly rose, and she blinked upon opening them. Foxy's glazed expression still had yet to change, and it made Mangle think he'd been going back to the dark thoughts again.

She waved her hand in front of his face, and he shot back to reality.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"You."

Mangle blushed, and smiled slightly.

"Anything naughty?" She asked, seductively.

"Not really. Just questioning things," he replied.

"Like...?"

"I don't want to say," he admitted.

"Oh, c'mon, Foxy!" She pleaded. "Who am I gonna tell?"

"Fine," he sighed. "I'm questioning why I don't just try to ask you out again. I mean, I really like you, and always have."

"Foxy, you know I don't think of you that way. I mean, you're a great friend, and even better person. But, I just don't think it'd work out..."

"Even after everything I've changed about myself? The fact that I don't need as much alone time, the fact that I spend all of my time making others happy?"

"Foxy, no amount of change will ever change who you are, in here," she replied, pointing towards his chest. "However, I think you can find someone else. I mean, you're a perfectly capable human being."

"I guess, but, that won't change the fact that I think you're perfect," he replied, lovingly.

"Foxy, what'd I say?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess I should stop pushing my luck. I know I have no chance."

Mangle's face fell. "That's not what I meant," she stated.

"It was implied," Foxy replied, sombrely.

"What happened to the 'changed,' you?" Mangle asked.

"I made all these changes for you. And, if you won't even consider it, I don't see what the point is in keeping them," he replied.

Mangle thought for a moment.

"Perhaps you could use your new outlook on life to talk to more people on the outside?" She suggested.

Foxy sighed. "I didn't make the changes for everyone else. No one else cares. I made these changes for you, and now they're pointless."

"I don't think they're pointless," she replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"Then, I'll ask you a question; why won't you date me?" He asked bluntly.

Mangle sighed. "Because, you're my friend."

"So is Samuel."

Mangle began to grow frustrated with Foxy.

"Samuel's different," she replied, agitated.

"How so?" Foxy questioned.

"Because he is!" Mangle nearly shouted.

"Can you elaborate?"

"No, I cannot elaborate!" She yelled. "Why can't you get it through your thick skull that we broke up for a reason?! I'm starting to think that your coworkers were right!"

Foxy's expression fell from curious to frightened and near-crying. He couldn't believe his ears.

Mangle covered her mouth as soon as she saw Foxy's expression. She reeled back.

"I'm so sorry," she said quickly. "I-I didn't mean it."

Foxy's expression changed once more, this time to a more hurt contortion.

"No, no. I get it. I understand," he said sombrely. "If you don't want me around, all you have to do is say so."

He got up, and left the room. He let the tears roll from his face. He didn't want this to be a day of sadness. There'd been too many of those within the past two months alone. But, he'd only made it worse for himself. It was his fault for ever thinking Mangle would give him a second chance.

 _How could I be so stupid?_ he questioned himself.

He thought, with all the trusting they'd put on each others' shoulders, that they'd be as good as dating. They confided in each other about their deepest, sometimes darkest, thoughts. They let no corner of their life go unheard by the other. Apparently, he thought wrong.

He sighed. He wouldn't think that it would've ever come to the point where Mangle would insult him. He never thought she'd break like that. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He still loved her, nonetheless, but he couldn't shake it.

She'd called him stupid, useless. Indirectly, but it still cut deep. Mangle was someone he'd always trusted. For all the times he wore his heart on his sleeve around her, and was completely transparent about everything.

Speaking of, she walked up on the opposing side of the bark bench that Foxy was sitting on.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked. She put on a weak grin, and mentally prayed she could fix this.

"Sure," Foxy said dismissively.

Mangle say down, and slid in next to him.

"I'm sorry, Foxy," she sighed. "I feel really bad for saying that. I guess, in the moment, I was frustrated. I should've kept my cool. I know that subject hits you hard, and I should never have thought about bringing it up."

"Mangle, I forgive you," Foxy said. "But, I can't excuse so easily the fact that, through all of my trust, my transparency, you'd still insult me after that. It's just surprising, rather than hurtful. I'm shocked something like that would come from you."

"I know, I know. Hey, let me make it up to you!" Mangle said excitedly.

Foxy raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"I do suppose you have been my closest friend, always there for me when I need you. But, I'm not always there, and I feel bad. Maybe I could give you a second chance. However, at this point, I feel that really can't be that much to console you."

"Mangle, it's more than enough," Foxy replied lovingly.

He wrapped his arm around Mangle and she smiled. He was already planning out their new first date in his mind.

* * *

 **1,588 Words**


	4. Chapter 4

**See, what'd I say? This one's getting finished, guaranteed!  
**

 **Also, quick side tangent, a friend of mine DM'd me through Twitter, and suggested a writing collab. Now, I said politely that I wouldn't, but I need a second opinion. Should I do this? I mean, I think my visions would clash heavily with his, and it'd be apparent that there was a struggle.**

 **But, whaddya think? Leave a review, and tell me!**

* * *

The first date couldn't have gone any more perfectly.

After they'd eaten, Foxy quickly paid for the food, and left a tip. He did it mainly just to look like a good person to Mangle, as he really wanted to impress her.

The only thing was, it was only perfect for Foxy. Mangle's mind was elsewhere.

She went through the date, eating. She wished hadn't agreed to this. He made small talk occasionally, but mostly they just shot flirty looks back and forth.

She wanted to be back at the room, just talking to Foxy. She didn't want a relationship with him, but he'd kill himself if he knew that she hadn't put much effort into the date. She'd hurt him enough already.

However, towards the end she got back in tune with her current surroundings. She learned to accept Foxy. He loved her, through all of her flaws. He didn't care about her flaws, either. But, if he could see past her flaws, why couldn't she see past his?

He was always a very internal person. But when he opened up, he wore his heart on his sleeve. He told Mangle every little detail, not caring what thoughts he might provoke. She enjoyed that honesty.

She began to think more and more, and realised that's what dating was. Full honesty and transparency with one another. No stone left unturned. When Foxy got her attention for the last time, they got up and left.

Foxy had a satisfied grin plastered to his face, whilst Mangle had a more stoic expression. She couldn't shake the thought that he was willing to spend money, to sacrifice his own hard work, just for her. She felt special.

All he'd ever talk about when it came to his love life was her. While she did know he had no one else, she still felt special being the only one he'd pay for. She smiled at that thought.

As they walked, she laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

She yawned, and Foxy's smile grew seemingly warmer, whilst also growing a bit more weary. She could tell he was as tired as she was.

* * *

When they returned to the hotel room, she sat down on the bed, ready to just tuck in and sleep for the night. But, Foxy had other plans. He sat down next to her, enveloping her in his arms. She smiled weakly, her fatigue taking over her ability to express herself.

She turned to face Foxy, wrapping her legs around him. He leaned forward, forcing Mangle down onto the pillow. He smiled at her. He got up quickly, and turned down the lights.

"Don't get too crazy with this," Mangle warned playfully. "It's only the first date."

"Don't worry, it's not what you think," he replied.

He slid his arms up her back, rubbing slightly. He wouldn't dream of even touching her tonight, just something simple. He leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. Each closed their eyes, growing passionate with their kiss.

He pulled away slowly, opening his eyes back to see his beautiful girlfriend. She smiled tiredly at him. He moved his hands away, and slid into bed next to her.

"I can see you're tired," he whispered. "I guess I should let you sleep."

Mangle giggled quietly, before closing her eyes. Foxy continued to observe, but only for a moment, before shutting his own eyes.

* * *

He awoke the next morning, Mangle still sleeping peacefully next to him. He felt secure knowing she didn't get up and move in the night. He would be fine with it, though. Sleeping with each other was a bit of a stretch. Though, had the relationship been further along, it would've been a disheartening factor.

He smiled, not moving from his position. He watched as Mangle slept. He was still feeling kinda drowsy himself.

He assumed today would be a lazy day between the two of them. They'd just mess about, enjoying each other's company, perhaps have a long conversation. He was glad to have Mangle, even as just a friend to lean on.

He wished he could've had more of those.

 _Their loss, he thought to himself. Who's the one with the steady job and best girlfriend in the world?_ he asked rhetorically to himself.

He wrapped his arms around Mangle's resting body. He slowly closed his eyes, returning back to the realm of rest.

* * *

As Mangle slept, she dreamt. She dreamt of Foxy. He cared about her more than himself, and would do anything for her. Mangle knew any other girl would take advantage of him for that, and use him for their bidding. If they knew about him, they'd compete over him just to use him.

That thought sickened her. People would be so deceptive, as to break the heart of someone to get ahead. To take someone so innocent, so precious, and drop their self esteem faster than they'd fall off a cliff.

She thought back to last night's date. She hadn't been very enthusiastic, one-sided, some may argue. But now, she realised just how much she was loved, and how much she loved him back. Even if she didn't legitimately love him, she at least wouldn't use him like that. Quite the opposite, in fact. He was a nice guy, and deserved better, but his heart was apparently set.

When she finally opened her eyes, she had arms wrapped loosely around her neck, resting on her shoulders. Though, Foxy was getting _somewhat_ uncomfortably close. She felt his deep breathing against her neck, and heard it loud and clear. She smiled and rolled her eyes. She got up, and dressed herself.

When she sat back down on the bed, she began to run her hands through Foxy's hair, playing with it. The red locks were a fun thing to mess with, giving him even more of a bedhead than he had previously. She smiled to herself, realising it was these moments that came with dating. What had she been so blind to before? This was great!

She felt movement, and realise Foxy was finally waking up. She moved her hands to her lap, as he sat up and stretched. He yawned, and smiled at her.

"Took ya long enough," she said sarcastically.

"I was awake before you, I just felt like sleeping again," Foxy replied.

" _Likely story._ "

"Good mornin', Mangle."

"Good morning, Foxy."

"Have anything in mind today?" Foxy asked.

"Not particularly," Mangle replied. "You?"

"I suppose we could just hang here and have a lazy day."

"Ehh, doesn't sound like too much fun. I don't feel like doing nothing."

"I suppose we _could_ come up with _something_."

"Well then, what're we waiting for?! Let's put our heads together and think of something!"

"How about the carnival?" Foxy suggested. "That's in town, right now. I'd imagine it's be fun."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Mangle replied excitedly.

* * *

When they arrived, Mangle looked around in wonder, whilst Foxy had a look of boredom plastered to his face.

"It was bigger last year," he said monotonously.

"Oh, shush. Size doesn't matter," Mangle replied.

Foxy snorted. He then began to laugh. Mangle looked at him funny, before realising the words that had dropped from her mouth.

"Fuck you," she said.

"Ah, haha, sorry, that's just- hah, too damn funny!" He replied.

"Bastard," she said playfully.

Foxy pointed at a booth that had you knocking down pins with a baseball.

"Hey, I can pitch pretty well. Wanna try that?" He asked.

"Just to see how much you suck," Mangle said snidely.

"Alright, let's bet on it," Foxy said confidently. "If I win, you have to suck my dick when we get back to the room."

"Alright. If I win, you have to strip down in front of the whole carnival and yell, 'I'mma monkey!' at the top of your lungs."

"Deal."

They shook on the deal. Foxy walked confidently up to the booth, and laid the man for one ball. He began to psych himself up.

 _Alright Foxy, your dignity and a blowjob are on the line. Don't fuck this up, or everyone will see your bare naked ass._

He took a deep breath, and threw the ball. Not only did he knock down the pins he was supposed to, but then ball ricocheted back towards him. He stepped out of the way, and a girly "Oww!" was shouted behind him. It wasn't Mangle, thankfully.

He swiftly pivoted on his foot, and before looking down to see who was holding their eye in pain. "Get up ye fuckin' crybaby," he said in his most posh pirate accent. He knew it was Bonnie.

"Alright, fuckhead, I'm sorry for what I said. You happy now?" Bonnie said angrily.

"I will be when you get on your knees and suck Freddy's dick in front of me. That'll be a sight to see," Foxy replied.

"Hey!" Freddy said, taking offence. "I'm not gay!"

"We all know you are, Fred. If Chica were here, she'd be on my side, as well. Why don't you two just make out right here?" Foxy asked.

"Because I'm not gay," Bonnie replied.

Foxy began laughing uncontrollably. "Good one, Bon! Didn't know ya had a good sense of humour!"

Bonnie looked unamused while Foxy laughed his ass off. Mangle stood by, asking herself why she agreed to that bet.

"Foxy, I think it's time we move on," Mangle said hurriedly, grabbing his wrist.

"Sorry, heh. That was just too fucking easy," Foxy replied.

They walked off in the direction of another booth, while Bonnie and Freddy stood unamused.

"Y'know, I would've been fine if you'd've punched him for that," Freddy said.

"I know. I'll get him back. Don't you worry," Bonnie said.

"Hey, um, stupid question, but... Would you ever..." Freddy sighed, " _consider_ going gay? I mean, if you want to ridicule me for asking that, then I'm fine, but, would you?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Me, dumbass."

"Why?"

"Because, I- I think-" Freddy sighed again. He moved in on Bonnie, kissing him on the lips. "Because, that."

"Freddy, if it were you, I'd let you have a 24-hour-long pent-up frustration outlet on my ass in the form of fucking. You're literally the only person I'd go gay for."

"Good to hear... 'Cause either way, when we got back home, I'd be going to town on _someone_. Either you, or your sister."

"Oh, fuck you," Bonnie said playfully.

"No, fuck you."

* * *

Mangle pulled Foxy to the side.

"Quit acting so immature. It only brings you down to their level," Mangle told him.

"Look, it's just this once. I've been planning that since we walked in the door," Foxy retaliated.

"Foxy, that was literally five minutes ago."

"Mangle, that means nothing. In that five minutes, I spotted them, planned their route in my head, got to the booth, planned the rough trajectory of the ball, and threw it. It's not _that_ much to accomplish."

"You act like you could go through an act of Parliament in thirty seconds flat."

"I probably could, but there wasn't much to get through. Everything was already set up, I just had to be quick."

"Either way, that just proves your immaturity. You stooped to his level just to have a cheap laugh. I thought you were better than that."

"From the point I decided on a blowjob as my prize, you should've known my immaturity level," Foxy stated.

"Actually, no. Pretty much any guy would've done that," Mangle shot back. "But either way, I still think you could've chose a better prize. Like, the whole caboodle?"

"I mean, I think a blowjob would be better, but that's just my personal thinking. Reason being, sex requires effort on both parts, mainly the male. Both the male and the female get something out of it. Whereas, if it's just a BJ, the male puts in little effort, and he gets something out of it."

"I love how we're discussing this like normal people," Mangle said sarcastically.

"I know," Foxy replied. He stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her into a hug. "You know, it was only a joke, anyways. I'd never torture you like that. You're a woman, not an object."

"Thanks, Foxy. But, I still feel obligated to hold up my end of the bet."

Foxy kissed her forehead. "Just forget about the bet," he assured her. "You're all the pleasure I'll ever want."

"But if I wanna see it?" She asked, running her fingers between his legs.

"Not here," Foxy said. "That's for later."

* * *

Mangle giggled a bit, before kissing him. "I know it's been short, but thanks for today."

"Mangle, Mangle... We're just getting started!"

"Does Mangle have any concept of boundaries?" Bonnie asked incessantly.

"Bonnie, my God. You just want a reason to hate Foxy and his girlfriend," Freddy answered. "But, to be fair, he did hit you in the eye with a baseball."

"Yeah."

"I suppose I can call you Black Eye Bonnie for awhile."

"That's not even remotely clever," Bonnie stated, annoyed.

"I know, I just wanna tick you off," Freddy replied.

Bonnie punched Freddy in the arm as hard as he could.

"Oh, ow. That girly punch made me feel so much pain," Freddy said sarcastically.

"I hate you."

"Love you, too, Bon."

* * *

The day went on, the couple of Mangle and Foxy was one never happier. The two were both saddened, however, when they realised that the day was soon to close out. The could've gone late into the night, but they were already exhausted from the day they'd had.

"Mangle, it's getting to be about that time," Foxy said. "We should head back, get an early start on resting up. I start that new job tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Mangle replied, a bit upset by the thought of not having Foxy for tomorrow. She wanted the boy all to herself, no one else. Hers, and hers alone. But, she knew she couldn't have it that way.

They walked all the way back to the hotel room, the nighttime having fully taken over by the time they got back. Mangle undressed herself down to her undergarments, and Foxy took off his pants and sailor's jacket, remaining with only a white t-shirt and boxer shorts.

"Are you really comfortable with this movement?" Mangle asked. "I can put more clothing on, if you wish.

Foxy sat down on the bed, and began to crawl in her direction.

"Nah," he assured her. "I think it just shows how comfortable we are with each other." He placed his right hand on her shoulder, and kissed her. "I really enjoyed today."

"Me, too," Mangle replied. "We need to have more dates that are just us doing fun stuff."

"Well, tomorrow night we could," Foxy began, "go to the night club, and get a bit tipsy, if we wish."

"I get a little bit tipsy every time you kiss me," Mangle said, lovingly.

"Oh, really?" Foxy asked in a low, manly voice. Their lips met, and he began to rub Mangle's back.

She placed her arms on his shoulders, her hands dangling behind his back. He pulled away slightly, only to let their lips meet again. They enjoyed each other's kisses more than anything.

"Sorry to end this little session of ecstasy," Foxy began, "but, we need to get to sleep."

"Yeah," Mangle replied, yawning. "I suppose you're right."

They laid down next to each other, holding one another as they each drifted into the land of dreams, to rest before tomorrow's events.


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go.

"Another day," Foxy thought. It's been too long since he'd actually seen Mangle. Where had she been? What was she up to, now? "What am I doing with my life?" Foxy questioned himself. "Sitting here, going through the motions of life. Why did I drive her away, again? It's not that hard to stop making the same mistakes."

His life was a blur of work, sleep, repeat. He didn't know what else to do with himself. He talked to no one, he looked at no one, he just kept to himself. How he would normally go about life, but it manifested himself, and he saw himself at a roadblock. There was no way to progress any further. He didn't want to bother Mangle, again. She gave him his second chance, and he fucked up with it. He owned up to his mistake.

A life normally filled with dialogue was behind him. Silence permeated the area around him, and he couldn't help but wish there was something to break the monotony of silence only occasionally. However, could you blame him?

He thought he was slowly going insane, as voices began to dominate his headspace. He couldn't think straight, anymore, his head always in the clouds. Where was his mind? What was he thinking when this all started? What if everything he remembered about being with Mangle was naught but a dream. Where did all those things fit into his memories?

Had nothing been real? Was he never an animatronic with a purpose of entertaining children? Saying it bluntly made it seem less real, more absurd than anything else. He began to question his own existence.

He heard a knock at the door, and got up to check, and when he did, it was the one he thought wasn't real. Was this still a dream? He stood, and opened the door.

"Sorry I'm bothering you, I just have something of mine to get," she said to him.

"It's fine," he said with a stuffed nose and voice of no emotion.

She didn't bother to notice, and he still had no real confirmation on what his own name was. He was afraid to say anything with his head such a mess. Where was he? How did it come to this?

She noticed his blank stare, and knew she had to say something about it.

"Foxy, are you okay?" she asked.

"I–I don't know, exactly," he replied distantly. "My mind is in absolute turmoil. Everything's a blur, I can barely perceive what is real."

Mangle stopped what she was doing, and stood. "Is this about the whole breakup thing?" she asked.

"I guess, I dunno," Foxy replied. "At first, when you said we couldn't be anymore, I was fine with it. I knew I fucked up, and that it was my fault. I was completely accepting. I knew it was coming eventually, just with how distant we were slowly drifting away. I knew things were going south, and I was accepting of that. But since then, I've just kinda lost it. Everyday feels the same, repetitive, without end. I feel like I'm just going to repeat the same thing everyday until I drop dead, and no one will be there to realise I'm gone, and no one will care."

Mangle sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have left you. Every time with this shit," she said. "Every time you're alone for too long, you get existential. I worry about you, even if we aren't "together," in a sense, I still care about you, and I don't want you to be in a bad place."

"You don't need to worry, you may fear the worst, but I'd never think of any of the things that you may fear I'd do. I'm not having suicidal thoughts, and I want you to know that. I'll be fine in that sense."

"I'm not exactly worried about that in you, Foxy. I'm worried about you just ceasing brain function one day. Just because everything's always seemed to so out-of-grasp for you. Those nights when you'd vent to me about how things were at the original Freddy's, I listened, and I listened well. I heard those things, and I knew that I had to be there for you, and I couldn't afford to leave you by yourself too long."

Foxy was silent, unknowing of how to react. He looked at Mangle with pleading eyes, silently trying to communicate.

"What are you trying to tell me?" she asked. "I can see it in your eyes, you're trying to say something. I just can't tell what, anymore. Your eyes seem so clouded and lost, I just don't know what to tell you."

"I don't know what to think," he replied. "My life is nothing but the same shit on a different day. I mean, seriously. Take a look at how things have gone on throughout the entirety of my life, and notice the repeating patterns. I've lost you twice because of my fogged mind, and just not knowing what to do with myself, I've gotten put down by my so-called friends for forever, and I've just tried to run away from it all. All because I've just been nothing but a failure for my entire time here on this planet."

"Foxy, you're not a failure. You've brought me a lot of joy, and you turned me away from just accepting my fate. I was the only one who was willing to be thrown out and destroyed, only to be sold as scrap metal," Mangle told him. "Even if you feel as though you've failed me in numerous ways, you've done more good than bad. I just can't date you anymore, because it doesn't do things to me, because I know what's going on in your head, but it does things to you. You're happy, giddy, and lovey-dovey for a while, but then, you start losing sight of the big picture. You start wanting only the best you can provide for me, and I don't want that, Foxy. I want you."

"I just feel like, if I don't provide my best, then I'm only giving you my worst…." Foxy said. "If I'm not always showing you my happy side, I'm showing you my depressed side. I can never just settle for "me," because I'm a terrible person, and you deserve so much better than me. I just don't want to lose you to that thought, and I get caught in a logic loop, of bringing myself down, feeling as if I'll never be able to give you what you truly _need_ from even just a friend."

"Foxy, you're you, and that's all I could ever ask for," Mangle told him.

"But I'm not who I want to be for you. You mean everything to me, and I just— I never felt as if I was being the person you needed me to be. Even if I was happy and upbeat on the surface, I was trying to hide the way I feel inside, even if just for a while. I feel like you could do so much better, but I need you in my life. If you start dating someone else, I feel like you'd disappear."

"So it's a confliction between selfishness and selflessness. That's quite the battle. And, Foxy, I'm your friend no matter what, I wouldn't just abandon you if you needed someone. It takes more than a few dumb decisions to drive me away permanently."

"I know, I just— I don't want to be the one person who does end up driving you away. I mean, I've done it before. I don't want to lose you, and I make those dumb decisions because of that. I've avoided every tempting thing so I don't become dependent, and I'm going to end up being my own demise. I haven't been able to eat properly in recent weeks, just because my mind goes to the existential thoughts, but more importantly, thoughts of you, and how I'm such a fucking idiot."

"You're not an idiot Foxy, and you could never permanently drive me away. Sure, you've made me mad, and me rethink things, but never have you completely made me think that ignoring you would be the best solution. I could never bring myself to it, because I know who I'm dealing with."

"How can you know so much about the situation, but you feel like a stranger, to me. You've been on my mind, and everything you've said to me, but I feel like I don't know you."

"Your mind is foggy, Foxy. You can't think straight. You seriously need to see a professional who can help you."

"I don't feel like that would help. I've tried bringing myself into a more positive mindset, and you saw that transition. But things have never worked for me. I'm nothing but a failure."

"You doubt yourself too much. This is kind of why we had a hard time together, you're so set in your ways, when you could really use the help."

"I'm willing to listen, I just don't think it will help. I can hear you telling me what's wrong, what I can do to fix it, but this is such a deep, personal problem, that I just don't think anything will fix it. I've been this way for so long, and I've done my best to carry my own weight, but it's everything that's haunting me that's keeping me from truly breaking free."

Mangle sighed, and stood. She didn't know what to say, anymore. So, she decided to go ahead and tell Foxy some things that she'd been holding back.

"I was broken, and you fixed me, so I feel as if I should return the favour," she began. "I've been thinking, and given that the name of Fazbear Entertainment is tarnished and burned, I think we should start living in the real world. But, we can't do that unless we shed these pasts."

She turned back to face him.

"This will give you a chance to start new, even with everything still in your mind, we won't remember it. We'll bury the past beyond the point of ever digging it up, but you just have to agree to that life."

Foxy thought for a moment, before looking up and smiling.

"I'd like that," he answered. "But, I don't think a name like Mangle would work in this type of world."

"Of course not. But, we have to still sort of identify with who we were. This is why I've decided to change my name to Madelyn. Sure, it's a bit of a common one, but I guess that would only fit better. But, that means you'll have to start calling me by this name."

"If that's what you want, then that's fine, but should I change my name?"

"I wouldn't think to. I doubt it'll really change much of anything. If I told someone my name was Mangle, I think I'd get a lot of weird looks. This way, we can avoid any sort of suspicion towards us. I think Foxy is a sort of normal name."

"Maybe you're right, _Madelyn_."

Madelyn smiled at him.

"There you go. Maybe we can reach some sort of normalcy, now."

"Given we were once animatronics, I don't think that will ever be truly achieved."

"We can dream."

* * *

 **Sorry this one took so long to come out. This is the final chapter, but I'm silently working on something in the background still related to this. Whether or not it comes out, that's to be seen, but know that I'm working on it. This was a bit of a shorter one, but there was nothing else to be told. So, here it is. The finale of this story.**


End file.
